Inao: Az Univerzum Hercegei
by EmeraldWings90
Summary: Az Unending utáni küldetés csak egy újabb mindennapi küldetés a galaxis megmentésére... Vagy mégsem. Mert valami, amire Daniel az elmúlt tizenegy éven keresztül próbált nem gondolni, hamarosan kitudódik, és ez mindent meg fog változtatni.


Inao: Az Univerzum Hercegei (Princes Of The Universe)

Írta: Wings90

Kategória: akció/kaland, félelem, fájdalom/vigasztalás, dráma, szerelmi szál, természertfeletti/sci-fi, crossover  
Korhatár: PG-13  
Figyelmeztetés: erőszak  
Spoiler: az Unending után játszódik, úgyhogy... egészen addig minden. De én nem olvasok spoilreket, úgyhogy semmi a filmekből.

Összefoglalás: Az Unending utáni küldetés (10x20) csak egy újabb mindennapi küldetés a galaxis megmentésére... Vagy mégsem. Mert valami, amire Daniel az elmúlt tizenegy éven keresztül próbált nem gondolni, hamarosan kitudódik, és ez mindent meg fog változtatni.

Jegyzet: Ez az első saját fanficem, de ez ne akadályozzon meg abban, hogy elolvasd. Ez egy crossover is, de ez se akadályozzon, nem kell ismerni azt a bizonyos másik sorozatot ahhoz, hogy megértsd, majd mindent elmagyarázok. Eredetileg angolul írom meg és csak utólag fordítom le magyarra, de ez se akadályozzon. Lesz benne egy kevés ship, főleg Daniel/Vala mert muszáj újra összehozni őket, de egy kevés Jack/Sam is mert én meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy ők a minnesotai horgászás óta együtt vannak. De ez se akadályozzon meg az elolvasásban. Nem ez lesz a fic lényege, és azt hiszem (remélem) akkor is érdemes lesz elolvasni, ha te nem ezeket a párokat kedveled. A rész szövegét a GateWorldről szedtem, részben segítségül hívva CicMax feliratát.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

1. fejezet - Kaotikus gondolatok

LANDRY: Tárcsázzon, Walter.

HARRIMAN: Igen, uram.

(CSILLAGKAPU AKTIVÁLÓDIK)

HARRIMAN: Egyes ékzár kódolva.

MITCHELL: Na, így kell nekünk fényéveket utazni másik bolygókra.

HARRIMAN: Kettes ékzár kódolva.

MITCHELL: Tudod, szívesen gondolnám, hogy jól bírtam a dolgot, de el tudom képzelni, hogy egy kicsit megőrültem annyi idő alatt azon a hajón.

HARRIMAN: Hármas ékzár kódolva.

DANIEL: Tudjátok, Teal'c elmesélt nekem pár dolgot amit az Asgard tudástárból tanultam.

VALA: Tényleg? Például mit?

DANIEL: Ó, istenem... hogy is voltak?

HARRIMAN: Négyes ékzár kódolva.

DANIEL: Ajándék lónak ne nézd a fogát. Jobb később, mint soha. Először gondolkodj, aztán cselekedj.

MITCHELL: Az életben a legjobb dolgok ingyenesek.

VALA: És, hadd találjam ki - A szépség nem minden?

DANIEL: Hallgatni arany.

HARRIMAN: Ötös ékzár kódolva.

MITCHELL: Aki mindenhez ért, semmihez sem ért jól.

CARTER: Aki mer, az nyer.

VALA: Az élet túl rövid.

HARRIMAN: Hatos ékzár kódolva.

TEAL'C: Türelem rózsát terem.

CARTER: Tudod, bármilyen nehéz is nekünk, hogy nem tudhatjuk, neked kínszenvedés lehet, hogy nem mondhatod el.

TEAL'C: Valóban.

(CSILLAGKAPU AKTIVÁLÓDIK)

HARRIMAN: Hetes ékzár rögzítve.

(CSILLAGKAPU ÖRVÉNYLIK)

LANDRY: Sok szerencsét, CSK-1.

MITCHELL: Ez csak egy újabb mindennapi küldetés a galaxis megmentésére, uram.

MINDENKI: Valóban.

LANDRY: Szerencsés utat.

EPIZÓD VÉGE

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Csak egy újabb mindennapi küldetés a galaxis megmentésére. Ami az jelenti, hogy elmennek egy bolygóra, amit már meglátogatott egy hírnök, de a lakosai még nem tértek meg, és megpróbálják meggyőzni őket, hogy ne fogadják el az Eredetet, még mielőtt a hírnök visszatér. Ez a fajta küldetés mindig is sok kockázattal járt, de a kockázat csak nőtt, mikor ők elpusztították az Orit a Szent Grállal; és a helyzet valószínűleg még rosszabb lett, mióta "megölték" Adriát. Aki felemelkedett. Hogy ez milyen súlyos következményekkel járhat, abba még nem is igazán volt idejük belegondolni. Végeredményben, gondolta Daniel, ez azt jelenti, hogy megint ott vannak, ahol kezdték az egészet: az Ori visszatért. Igaz, most az egész Ori csak egyetlen felemelkedett lény, de a követőinek köszönhetően ez a Többiek elleni háborúban valószínűleg nem számítana. A Többieknek akkor van több ereje, ha többen vannak, az Orinak viszont akkor, ha több követőjük van, úgyhogy az ő számuk eddig is csak abban a tekintetben számított, hogy mennyi energia jut egy-egy Orira. De talán, csak talán, ez az egyszemélyes Ori egy kicsit jobb, mint a régi helyzet: talán Adria annak ellenére, hogy ugyanannyi a hatalma, mint az Orinak volt, mégsem tud egyszerre több helyen lenni. Hiszen még mindig csak egy lény, nem több.

De ez az egész csak találgatás. Még az is lehet, hogy az Ori mindig valamiféle kollektív tudat, amiben nincsenek egyéniségek, és annyi részre osztja magát, ahányra csak kell. De Daniel remélte, hogy nem ez a helyzet, mert nem akarta, hogy kiderüljön, hogy ő, Merlin, és a barátai semmit sem értek el azzal, hogy nagy nehézségek árán megtalálták, megépítették és bekapcsolták a Szent Grált. Még ha minden balul is sül el, annyit mégis elértek, hogy ha sikerülne a hívőket az Ori ellen fordítani (haha, nagyon valószínű...), akkor legalább csak egyetlen, átlagos felemelkedett erőkkel bíró Orit kéne elpusztítani. És akkor csak egyetlen másik felemelkedett kéne ahhoz, hogy legyőzzék. Mint Oma és Anúbisz: örökké harcolnának.

Ezek a gondolatok keringtek Daniel fejében, miközben a csapat a P6X-023-on levő falu felé sétált, aminek a megtérítését nekik kellett megakadályozniuk. De mivel ezen a gondolatmeneten már többször végigment Adria felemelkedése óta, most nem ez foglalkoztatta legjobban. Nem, volt neki új téma, amin gondolkozhatott: a legutóbbi küldetésük. Az a küldetés, aminek köszönhetően ősz csík díszelgett Teal'c hajában.

Ötven vagy hatvan évet élni öt másik emberrel egy olyan hajón, ami megdermedve lebeg az űrben... Daniel szinte örült, hogy nem emlékszik. A jelek szerint ott a barátaival együtt ő is megöregedett... és Valával együtt... a nővel, akit szeret. Arra gondolni, hogy vagy el kellet viselnie és rejtegetnie az érzést olyan hosszú ideig, vagy ők ketten összejöttek, és együtt töltötték azt a sok időt, együtt öregedtek meg... furcsa gondolat volt. De nem számít, melyik történt a kettő közül, attól még le kellett élniük egy teljesen értelmetlen életet egy űrhajón. Valának igaza van, ha ebből a szemszögből nézi a dolgot, az élet tényleg túl rövid.

Még az ő élete is. És ez a gondolat újra eszébe juttatta azt a nagy problémát, ami az első abydosi küldetés óta kísértette Danielt. Vajon ott, egész hátralevő életükre az űrben ragadva elmondta nekik? Ez az öregebb Teal'c vajon tudja az ő nagy titkát? Teal'c nagyon jól tudta leplezni a gondolatait, de Daniel kivételesen jól tudott olvasni az emberekben, úgyhogy észrevette, hogy Teal'c kicsit másként néz rá az "Odyssey-incidens" óta. De Daniel még reménykedett, ugyanis azt is észrevette, ahogy Teal'c Valára nézett, és ez a nézés fölerősödött, amikor Daniel és Vala közel voltak egymáshoz... úgyhogy akár azt is jelentheti, hogy Teal'c azt figyeli, hogy ők mikor jönnek "megint" össze...

Úgyhogy az Ori-al és az ő régi "problémájával" kapcsolatos aggodalmai ellenére Daniel vidámnak érezte magát. Talán épp ezért kezdett közmondásokat mondani a kaputerem közepén... Hisz lehet, hogy van esélye Valával kapcsolatban. Eddig nem igazán hitt benne. Félt, mert azt gondolta, hogy Vala csak játszadozik vele. Tudta, hogy ez elég igazságtalan vele szemben, de nem tudott megszabadulni ettől a félelemtől. De most... amit Teal'c elmondott nekik (és az is amit nem) elgondolkoztatta, és hirtelen rájött, hogy semmi értelme az aggodalmaskodásnak, egyszerűen esélyt kell adnia a dolognak. És ahogy egymásra néztek ott a kaputeremben... Szóval miért ne lenne boldog? Miért töprengene az Orin vagy a problémán ami Abydoson kezdődött és megadta neki az esélyt, hogy leéljen egy teljes emberi életet?

A fenébe is, ennél kaotikusabbak és kuszábbak már csak nem is lehetnének a gondolatai. Az a probléma esélt adott neki egy normális életre; miért nem tudja hát annyiban hagyni? Mert tudta, hogy valószínűleg nem természetes halállal fog meghalni, és ha tényleg meghal korábban és az elmélete helyesnek bizonyul... hát, akkor többé már nem kéne amiatt aggódnia, hogy lelövik, nemigaz? Viszont sok új problémája lenne... Például az, hogy el kéne magyaráznia a barátainak.

Abydos óta próbált normális emberként élni. Megpróbálta teljesen elfelejteni az addigi életét. Megpróbált Daniel Jackson lenni. De minden egyes alkalommal, mikor közel került a halálhoz, vagy mikor meghalt és feltámasztották szarkofágban, vagy amikor felemelkedett, mindig újra és újra eszébe jutott az, hogy ez az állapot nem lehet végleges. Hogy valami visszahozhatja a régi életét. És ezt ő nem akarta. Ezért nem mondta el senkinek: azt remélte, hogy nem lesz rá szükség. Hogy sosem derül fény az ő régi életére.

_"Ne gondolj rá! Tudod, hogy nem akarsz emlékezni!"_ Megszidta magát azért, hogy hagyta, hogy erre a veszélyes területre tévedjenek a gondolatai. Inkább gondolkozzon Valán, és azon, hogyan is hozhatná a tudomására, hogy komolyan szereti őt. Az Odyssey előtt még csak gondolni se mert volna erre, de most jó okkal remélte, hogy esetleg az ex-űrkalóznő is komolyan szereti őt.

És ezzel a gondolattal Daniel elhessegette azt az érzést, hogy hamarosan újra szembesül azzal a régi problémával, és csapongó gondolatait Valára összpontosította.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek, írjatok review-t! Szeretném tudni, hogy milyen volt: borzalmas, túlságosan összevissza, érthetetlen, magyartalan, tele fura mondatokkal? Tudom, hogy összevissza csapongtam, de én így gondolkodok, ugrálok egyik gondolatról a másikra.

Ja, és ki tudja, milyen crossover lesz ez? Bár a cím árulkodó... Aki nem tudja, annak mondom, hogy a "Princes of the Universe" egy nagyon jó Queen-szám. Ehhez a bizonyos filmhez ők írtak egy egész albumot (A Kind of Magic, 1986).

Őszintén szólva nem tudom, hogy ez milyen hosszú lesz, de már megírtam majdnem 17000 szót, és van egy csomó tervem. Sajnálom, ha a magyar változat lassabban fog jönni... Nagyon furcsa a saját írásomat fordítani!!


End file.
